Some Like It Hot
by sushigirlali
Summary: Barista!Ben has been in love with College Student!Rey for as long as he can remember, but he doesn't want to rock the boat since she already has a boyfriend / Rey is done waiting for Ben to make a move, so she takes matters into her own hands [Reylo] [ReyBen]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** T+

 **Continuity:** Coffee Shop AU

 **A/N** : This is my contribution for Day 5 of Rey Love Week (aka Reylo Week 2018 Take 2) over on Tumblr under the Alternate Universe theme. I was intending for this to be a short drabble but whoops my hand slipped! Hope y'all like it! Review!

* * *

 **Some Like It Hot  
By: sushigirlali **

* * *

Ben Solo stared at the espresso machine in front of him blankly, thinking about a pair of pretty eyes instead of the task at hand. Good thing he could make a latte in his sleep at this point, having worked in his uncle's cozy downtown café for the last three years.

Not that everyone was pleased the heir to Solo Shipping was content to work in the service industry, Ben thought wryly. He loved his parents, but after a disastrous trial run right out of college, Ben was reluctant to join the family business. Working at Luke's had been a welcome alternative all those years ago, and he was in no hurry to go back.

Skillfully pouring just the right amount of milk into a metal pitcher before applying the steam wand, Ben's mind slipped back to Rey Niima, a pretty sophomore at the local community college who had become a regular of the small coffee shop over the last six months.

He still remembered looking up from the cash register into her bright hazel eyes for the first time, her smile lighting up the dimly lit room. He had taken her order in a daze, barely able to keep his eyes off her, committing her elfin face to memory in the likely scenario that he would never see her again.

But then she had come back the next day, and then the one after that, drawing him deeper under her spell with each visit. He recalled thinking it wasn't normal for him to feel this way about a girl he had just met, but as the weeks wore on, and he got to know more and more about her, Ben was forced to accept the fact that, for better or worse, he was completely infatuated with the mechanical engineering major from Jakku.

Not that he had acted on his feelings, however. Besides being a good ten years younger than him, Rey also had a boyfriend that often tagged along when she stopped by the café. Ben didn't begrudge Finn his good fortune, the guy was just too damn likeable to hate, but he still wished Rey was single and as interested in him as he was in her.

Ben knew his terminal crush was pathetic for a guy his age, but even now, after months of fruitless pining, she was all he could think about, distracting him from his hobbies, friends, and a thousand other things he couldn't seem to remember right—

"Shit!" He swore as steam rose over the brim of the pitcher he'd been handling, scalding his knuckles.

Oh, yeah. His job. She was distracting him from that too.

"Ben, pay attention!" Rose scolded him from the register. "Luke will be pissed if you break the machine again."

"Sorry, Rose." He muttered, quickly pouring the hot milk into a mocha and espresso filled paper cup before topping it with whipped cream and a plastic lid.

This was getting out of hand, Ben thought, trying to focus on what he was doing instead of the girl with the bewitching smile. But just as he placed the completed latte on the bar and called out the recipient's name, Rey breezed through the door in a white crop top and denim cutoffs, and Ben was lost all over again.

"Hey, Rose? Can you work the line for a bit? I think I burned my hand pretty badly." Ben said with a straight face.

Rose rolled her eyes as she followed his gaze, but she switched spots with him all the same. "You owe me one, Solo."

* * *

Rey dropped her bag at her favorite table before heading toward the register, trying not to look Ben up and down as she approached. Really, it should be a crime to look that good in a canary yellow apron!

"Hi, Ben!" She greeted warmly.

"Hello, Rey." Ben replied, his deep voice never failing to send shivers up her spine. "How are you?"

"Doing well." Rey smiled at the familiar question. Ben hated small talk as a rule, but he always inquired about her wellbeing before taking her order. "You?"

"Better now that my favorite customer is here." Ben said amiably.

Rey chewed her lip as she processed his statement. Was he joking? Or was he flirting? Per usual, he was so cool and collected that it was hard to tell. She had to figure out a way to get him to open up, to give her some kind of hint about his true feelings and—

"No Finn today?" He probed when she didn't respond.

"Oh, uh, he had to stay after class to speak with his professor, so he told me to go ahead." Rey explained, snapping back to reality. "Why? Did you two have a date planned later or something?" She teased.

"What? No!" Ben denied. "I'm not into guys. Not that there's anything wrong with that! Just…I'm not, okay?"

"I was just kidding, Ben." Rey laughed, downplaying her curiosity.

Rey had known Ben for almost six months, and had been pursuing him just as long, but she was running out of excuses for why he hadn't responded in kind. She'd been starting to fear that he wasn't attracted to women at all, but was relieved to know they were in the same ball park at least.

Ben cleared his throat. "So, the usual? Large, extra hot caramel macchiato with soy milk?"

"Just a coffee for me today, thanks, I'm trying to—Ben, what happened?!" Rey exclaimed as she noticed the red mark running across the pale skin of his knuckles.

"It's nothing, I was just distracted while steaming some milk and…and…uh..." Ben trailed off as Rey took his large hand into hers, unable to resist the desire to comfort him.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything? A bandage? Or some ice?" Rey enquired softly.

Ben shook his head as she ran her thumb over the burn in a gentle caress. Her eyebrows shot up when he trembled slightly in response, a dull flush blooming across his high cheekbones. Rey wondered at the effect her touch seemed to have on him, and she felt the sudden urge to bring Ben's knuckles to her lips, to sooth the small injury as much as to test his reaction, but a delicate cough broke the spell before she could give into the impulse.

Rey hastily pulled back as Rose looked everywhere but at them, while Ben's hand hung between them for a moment before he came to his senses as well.

"I—um—what was it you wanted again, Rey?" Ben asked gruffly.

Just you, Rey thought, wishing they were alone.

"Just a medium coffee, please, with cream and two sugars." She said out loud, her voice embarrassingly high-pitched.

"Coming right up." He said, turning to face the dispenser on the back counter.

As Ben deftly poured coffee into a medium sized ceramic cup, Rey admired the way his tight black pants hugged his long legs. His considerable height had been the first thing she'd noticed about him, Rey recalled, thinking back to her first visit to Luke's shop. Standing at least a head above everyone else in the room, Ben's dark gaze had connected with hers the moment she had walked up to the register, drawing her like a moth to a flame.

Having never been in a serious relationship before, her instant attraction to the big man behind the counter had scared her, but by the time she'd left the café several hours later, Ben's quiet intensity and respectful manner had compelled her to get to know him better.

She went back every day for a week straight after that, chatting and laughing—and occasionally arguing—with him until they were the closest of friends. But now, nearly half a year later, Rey wanted more; she wanted Ben Solo. And for the first time since realizing how much, she had hope that he wanted her too.

"Here you go." Ben smiled as he turned around again, passing her the mug.

Determined to figure out whether his earlier reaction had been a fluke, or something more, Rey purposefully brushed her fingers against his as she accepted the cup. "Thank you, Ben."

Rey caught her breath at the hungry look that flashed across his handsome face, delighting in the way his hands clenched at his sides, almost as if he was restraining himself from reaching out to her again. Definitely not a fluke then, she mused. Heady with success, Rey brought the rim of the mug to her lips, keeping eye contact with him as she took a few slow sips of coffee.

"Delicious." She murmured in what she hoped was a seductive tone.

"Yeah, you—it—coffee—is." He stammered.

The last vestige of Ben's composure disintegrated as his eyes flickered to her lips, and she could tell he was imaging what it would be like to kiss her. Rey felt like dancing in the streets, but she kept her cool as she continued to playfully tease him.

"Would you mind heating it up a little more, though? You know I like it hot." She couldn't help but grin as Ben's mouth fell open at her flirtatious request; he was so cute when he was flustered.

"Uh—sure, Rey, I'll—oh shit!" Ben yelled as he miscalculated the distance between them, tipping the nearly full cup of coffee down the front of Rey's white shirt. "Shit! Rey! I'm so sorry!"

Rey blinked as the warm beverage seeped into her once pristine top, spreading like a beige ink blot until the excess reached the hem and began dripping onto the floor. Well. No one ever said seduction was her forte.

* * *

Ben watched as Rey trudged toward the restroom, holding a kitchen towel against the front of her soaked blouse, hoping she wasn't too angry with him. He'd been so preoccupied by her blatant request—and _blatant_ was the only word he could think of to describe her suggestive tone—that focusing on anything else, up to and including basic motor skills, was impossible.

Being in her presence was like standing next to the sun, and the impulse to reach out and touch her warm skin was almost too much to bare sometimes. But she had touched him today. Twice. And unless he was complete shit at reading signals, she had been flirting with him as well.

"What a mess." Ben muttered as he set the empty cup on the counter.

"No kidding." Rose deadpanned from his left.

Ben hastily turned to face her. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it?" Rose replied, clearly trying not to laugh. "This isn't a very big store, Ben, and you were swearing pretty loudly."

"Oh my god." Ben groaned, noting the curious glances being tossed his way from every customer in the place. "Don't these people have better things to do?" He grumbled.

"Unlikely since most of them spend half their time here." Rose snickered.

So not only had he made a fool of himself in front of the girl of his dreams, but the rest of his regulars had seen him crash and burn as well? Great. Just great.

"Ben, stop worrying, everything will be fine." She reassured him. "Now go clean up your mess before the afternoon rush starts or there'll be hell to pay!"

Ben sighed as he walked past Rose to round the counter, retrieving a mop and bucket from the storeroom along the way. Inspecting the area in front of the register, Ben belatedly realized there wasn't actually much to clean up.

Most likely because the majority of the spill had ended up on Rey instead of on the floor, he thought drolly.

Still, it wouldn't do to have customers traipsing through specks of sticky coffee, so Ben dipped the mop into the soapy bucket and quickly wiped up the rogue droplets. Wringing out the mop for second pass, Ben stopped short as Finn walked through the door.

Holy shit! Finn! How could he have completely forgotten about Rey's boyfriend?! And here he was freaking out over a little spilled coffee…

"Hi, Ben!" Finn said cheerfully as he neared the counter.

"Uh—hey, Finn." Ben responded hesitantly.

"Do you know where Rey is? I was supposed to meet her here after class, but she's not at her table." Finn nodded toward the back wall.

"She's in the bathroom. There was a minor accident while we were…" Ben faltered, trying not to look guilty, "…talking and—"

"Ben threw a cup of coffee in her face because she was flirting with him so hard." Rose broke in with a devious smile.

"Rose!" Ben balked. "Finn, it's not—"

"No way!" Finn slapped Ben on the back. "I can't believe she finally made a move on you!"

"Wh—what?" Ben choked, looking from Finn to Rose and back again.

"Ben, you don't honestly think she comes here every day for the coffee, do you?" Rose prodded. "Nobody in their right mind would consume that much caffeine without good reason. Especially a girl that tiny!"

"You're one to talk, short stuff." Finn leaned over the counter, eyeing Rose speculatively. "Hey, Rose."

"Hey, Finn." She said coolly. "And short or not, I could still kick your ass."

"No doubt." Finn grinned before turning back to Ben. "What Rose is trying to say is that while Rey may be thirsty, she's not here for the drinks."

"Huh?" Ben said blankly, still not getting it.

"Oh, come on, seriously?" Shaking his head in disbelief, Finn went with a more direct approach. "She's into you, bro."

"And you're okay with that?" Ben was incredulous.

"Well, I've never been a huge fan of Rey's taste in guys," Finn chuckled, "but she could do a lot worse than you."

Finn's easy manner shocked him. "But you're Rey's boyfriend, aren't you? Why would you—"

"I'm Rey's what?!" Finn shouted, drawing the eyes of everyone inside the small coffee shop. "You thought—all this time—oh my god!" His head fell back as he roared with laughter.

"Keep your voice down, idiot." Rose reprimanded him as Ben flushed.

Ben turned to Rose. "Well, he is, isn't he?" He demanded when Finn continued to snigger at him.

"No, dummy. Rey is Finn's foster sister." Rose informed him.

"What?!" Ben gaped at her.

"You should have realized by now that Rose is the only girl for me." Finn wheezed, still catching his breath.

"Oh, shut up." Rose returned at once, blushing when Finn winked at her.

"It's rude to speak to your boyfriend that way."

"You're not my boyfriend!" She automatically corrected.

"Not yet." Finn said cheekily.

Rose glared at him before focusing on Ben again. "So, is this why you've been ignoring Rey for the last six months?" She asked pointedly. "Because you thought she was in a relationship?"

"I haven't been ignoring her!" Ben objected. "But they're always together and hanging all over each other and well, I…" He fumbled for an excuse. "I just assumed—"

"That I was dating my little sister?" Finn playfully punched Ben in the arm.

"Hey! I didn't know, okay!" Ben defended himself.

"Well now that you do, what are you going to do about it?" Rose put him on the spot.

Ben felt hunted, but it was a fair question. What _was_ he going to do? Ben looked at Finn almost desperately. "Does she really like me? You're not just messing with me?"

"Would I lie to you, Solo?" Finn ribbed.

"Finn!" Ben growled.

"Yeah, yeah, she likes you." He relented. "A lot. So don't fuck it up or you're going to have to answer to me."

"Oh, please, like you could take Ben in a fight." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You take that back, pipsqueak!"

Zoning out as his friends bantered back and forth, Ben leaned against the counter for support. Rey was single? And she interested in him? How could he have been so blind? How could he have wasted so much time? He was smarter than this, dammit! …Wasn't he?

"Ben!" Rose and Finn yelled to gain his attention.

"What?" He snapped before catching himself. Finn and Rose weren't to blame for his stupidity. "Sorry. What is it?"

"Why are you still standing here? Go after her!" Rose said.

"And say what? I can't just barge in on her!"

Rose held up a finger and disappeared into the storage room for a moment, returning with a folded black polo.

"What's this?" Ben questioned as she handed it to him.

"A reason for you to go 'barge in on her.'" She said amusedly. "It's my extra uniform polo. You spilled coffee on the shirt she was wearing, so she'll need something to change into."

"Oh. Oh! Thanks, Rose!" Ben said gratefully, shedding his apron and running a hand through his shaggy hair. "How do I look?"

"Ready." Rose said encouragingly.

"God speed, my friend." Finn saluted him.

Ben grinned at their antics, realizing for the first time just how lucky he was to have friends like them in his corner. Taking a deep breath, he crossed the room and wrapped on the bathroom door. He could do this.

* * *

Rey tossed her damp shirt into the trash, finally admitting after ten minutes of fruitless scrubbing that hand soap was not a viable alternative to laundry detergent. Despite her best efforts, the stubborn brown coffee stains refused to budge, leaving her crop top just as splotchy as it had been when she entered the bathroom.

Staring down at her ruined shirt bemusedly, Rey wondered if she could make it to her car in just her bra and shorts without attracting too much attention. But as she turned to consider her appearance in the mirror above the sink, Rey frowned at her disheveled state.

"Yeah, scratch that." Rey grumbled at her reflection, noting the spots where coffee had bled through her white shirt onto her equally white bra. "I can't let Ben see me like this."

The minimal amount of makeup she wore was smudged, her hair was falling out of the hastily composed bun she had piled it into this morning, and her sun kissed skin was streaked with the sticky remnants of her afternoon pick-me-up. She wasn't anyone's idea of a hot date at the moment, Rey thought ruefully.

Unfastening the elastic tie holding her hair back, Rey's sable locks flowed down to her shoulders. As she ran her slim fingers through the wavy mess, trying to put some sort of order to it, a brisk knock suddenly sounded behind her.

"Hey, Rey?" A muffled male voice called through the door.

Assuming Finn had finally arrived, Rey went to the door and cracked it open.

"Finn, did Rose tell you what happened? Can you run home and get me a—Ben!" Rey gaped up at her longtime crush in shock. Ben, not Finn, was standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Rey cringed as soon as the stupid question left her mouth. _What was he doing here?_ He worked here! And since she'd been monopolizing the café's only restroom for the last 15 minutes, he'd probably come to kick her out!

"Oh, I—I just wanted to check on you." Ben said hoarsely as he noticed her state of undress. "And to give you this." He held out a fresh shirt.

"Thank you." She said appreciatively, accepting the garment.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "So, uh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rey replied quickly. If by fine she meant embarrassed and overwrought and _so freaking in love with him_ , then yeah. She was fine. "How are you? Is your hand feeling better?"

"Much better." He murmured, regarding her through hooded eyes.

Rey struggled to keep her breathing normal as his dark gaze slid over her bare skin like a caress. Her breasts swelled as he looked his fill, her nipples straining against the flimsy cups of her bra. She briefly considered crossing her arms over her chest to hide her reaction, or pulling the clean polo over her head, but she wanted him to look at her. To touch her.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, unable to control the tempting tone of her voice.

"Yes." Ben said honestly. "But I'm afraid of what will happen if I do."

"Afraid?" Rey whispered uncertainly. "Why?"

"You're so…" He swallowed.

"What?" She tensed, self-consciously patting down her hair again.

"You're so damn beautiful, Rey." Ben admitted roughly. "But you're also young, and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Rey's heart hammered at his confession. "Ben, I'm old enough to handle myself. If I felt uncomfortable being alone with you, I would tell you." She assured him, holding out her free hand. "Please, come inside. I trust you."

Ben only hesitated a beat before reaching out for her. "Okay, Rey. If you're sure."

The first touch of their fingers was like a shock to her system, but Rey was determined to keep her cool; there were a few things they needed to discuss before she could fall apart in his arms.

"Lock the door." Rey said softly as she pulled him inside the room.

The bathroom had seemed spacious only moments ago, but with Ben's big body occupying the same space, his large hand dwarfing hers, Rey suddenly felt short of breath. From his height to his wide chest to his full mouth, everything about Ben Solo overwhelmed her.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." Ben said gruffly, eyeing the garbage can behind her.

"Oh, it's okay. I didn't really like it that much, anyway." Rey said facetiously.

"So, I did you a favor then." Ben chucked.

"Sure, if that makes you feel better." She wrinkled her nose at him. "If only cleaning out the rest of my closet was this easy."

"Feel free to invite me over to spill coffee on your clothes anytime." Ben laughed. "You know I'd do anything for you, Rey."

"Anything?" Rey teased, seeing an opening and taking it.

"Of course." He said seriously.

"How about having dinner with me tonight, then?" Rey suggested boldly. "At that new Italian place down the street?"

She bit her lip as Ben stared down at her in surprise, praying that she hadn't misread his behavior, that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Rey, are you asking me out on a date?" Ben said slowly, looking so hopeful that all of her fears instantly subsided.

Rey tugged him closer, dropping the borrowed polo on the floor as she linked her arms around his neck. "What do you think?" She smiled tenderly, reaching up to press her lips against his.

Ben returned her ardor with a harsh groan, sliding his arms around her slim waist and practically lifting her off the floor as he kissed her back. His lips were wide and pillow soft, gentle yet hungry, fulfilling every one of her girlish fantasies all in one prefect moment.

Rey pressed her forehead against his as they parted to catch their breath.

"Is that a yes, then?" Rey panted.

"Fuck yes!" Ben rumbled, his large hands skating up and down her bare back.

Rey arched into his touch, laughing at his earnest answer.

"I've wanted to ask you out forever, you know." Ben revealed, leisurely trailing his lips across her face.

"Why didn't you then?" Rey complained, clenching her hands in his dark hair. "I've been dying thinking you didn't want me!"

"It's stupid in retrospect, considering how Finn acts around Rose, but I thought he was your boyfriend." Ben admitted sheepishly.

Rey pulled back incredulously. "Finn? My brother, Finn?"

"Yeah." He said dryly. "Even after all the conversations we've had, you never mentioned that Finn was your brother. So, I just kind of assumed…"

"Oh, Ben." She sighed dramatically. "I love you, but that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. You could've just asked if I had a boyfriend."

"I'm an idiot, I know, but—" Ben's eyes shot to hers. "You—what? What did you say?"

"Hmm, you're paying attention now, aren't you? Or did you really think I only came here for the coffee?" She purred, pulling him into another drugging kiss.

Rey felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as Ben slanted his mouth over hers fiercely in response, whispering those three little words back to her between kisses. Nothing had ever felt so right, Rey thought dreamily. But just as Ben reached for the snap of her bra and Rey started pulling his shirt up, someone hammered hard on the bathroom door.

"Hey, are you two done in there? Rose is drowning in customers!" Finn yelled.

Shocked by the interruption, Ben and Rey turned as one to stare at the door.

"Um—uh—" Rey stammered.

"Those aren't words, Rey." Finn called back.

"Oh, shut up! We'll be right out!" Rey shouted, blushing to the roots of her dark brown hair. Picking up the polo she'd tossed aside earlier, Rey quickly pulled it over her head.

"Okay, but be warned! You've got about thirty seconds before Rose marches over here with the master key!" Finn joked.

Ben pushed her hair back from her face as she straightened her clothing, smiling despite the embarrassing situation.

"What?" Rey inquired coyly.

He skimmed his fingers down her arm to grasp her hand. "Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Me too." Rey beamed. "Ready to go back to work now?"

"Not really." Ben said wryly. "It's going to be hard to concentrate knowing we're going on a date in a few hours."

"You sap." She giggled, pulling him toward the exit. "Now try not to spill any more drinks on unsuspecting customers. Not everyone will reward you with a kiss afterward."

"Honey, my coffee slinging days are over." He promised as he opened the door for her. "You're all the reward I'll never need."

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : Not gonna lie, this fic went through a lot of revisions. The ending is totally different from what I intended it to be, but I like how it turned out. If you liked this story, go check out my other Reylo fics too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
